Uraza x Briggan - FS and CYFTLT
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: A parody of the Lion King with the Fallen Four from the Spirit Animals series. Uraza will portray Simba, Briggan will portray Nala, Essix will portray Timon and Jhi will portray Pumbaa.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Spirit Animals or the themes from The Lion King, only the story. The characters of Spirit Animals belongs to Universal and scenes and song of The Lion King belongs to Disney. In this little parody, Uraza the leopard will be portraying Simba, Briggan will be portraying Nala, Essix will be portraying Timon and Jhi will be portraying Pumbaa. And unfortunately, there will be no mention of Connor, Rollan, Meilen or Abeke. It's just the spirit animals. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Uraza and Briggan – Fight Scene and Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

**Cast:**

Uraza – Simba

Briggan – Nala

Essix – Timon

Jhi – Pumbaa

It was a sunny afternoon in a calm forest of Erdas. At the moment a pair of friends, a gyre falcon named Essix and a panda named Jhi were walking through the forest. They had a third friend, a leopard named Uraza. But she currently wasn't with them at the moment, for she was feeling down about something. So Essix and Jhi decided to leave her be for now. The two were singing "The Leopard Sleeps Tonight" as they walked, with Jhi started to provide the beat…

**Jhi:**_ A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

_A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

As they went down a small dip, Essix began to sing…

**Essix:**_ In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

_The leopard sleeps tonight_

As they came back up, a blue beetle flew as Essix picked up…

**Essix:**_ In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

_The leopard sleeps tonight_

Jhi notices the bug as it starts to walk off into the forest. Jhi started to slink after the beetle while no longer providing the beat. Essix shouted to her friend as the panda disappeared, "I can't hear you, bestie! Back me up."

She hopped over a root as she sang…

**Essix:**_ A-wiiiiii_

_Iiiiii-iiiiii-iiii_

Then with a small shake of her wings she finished…

**Essix:**_ A-Pumbaa-bum-bah-weh_

She still didn't hear Jhi and took a deep breath before turning back, "Jhi." She looked about for the panda as she called out, "Jhi?"

The panda in question had walked a good distance from the gyre falcon and so she couldn't hear Essix. Jhi continued to hum the music as she followed the blue beetle. Her snout was really close to the blue bug, but became surprised when the beetle opened its wings and took off, "Hmm?"

The beetle flew to an overturned log and stood on the side. Gasping in pure excitement, Jhi dropped down to a crouch and snuck over to the log. But she had to back up when the beetle fluttered its wings and turned around. The panda hid behind a tree while still able to see her prey. The beetle looked around for any signs of danger before turning back around. When it fully turned around, Jhi licked her lips as she crouched down again and snuck to the log. The beetle had climbed up to the top when Jhi tried to jump over the log. She got stuck for a moment before trying climb over it. The sound of something snapping startled her. Jhi looked back and called out, "Essix?"

But all the panda saw was a couple of trees and a field of tall grass. Thinking that there was nothing there, Jhi shrugged it off before continuing to climb over the log. She was able to get herself fully over the log and raised her head next to the beetle. Jhi eyed it hungrily when he noticed a shape behind the beetle. The beetle opened its wings again and took off, giving Jhi a better view. Crouched in the tall grass was a lean shape. At first, Jhi thought that it might Uraza. But she turned out to be wrong when the figure was actually more canine, a wolf by the looks of it, in structure. The blue-eyed wolf then lowered itself down lower and growled as it prepared to attack. Jhi screamed at the top her lungs in fear, "Ahh!"

This caused to the wolf to sprint towards her with a growl. Even though Jhi was a bigger animal, she sometimes lacked in bravery and now was one of those instances. Jhi backed up a bit before turning tail and ran the other way. The wolf jumped over the log and continued to give chase. Jhi ran as fast as she could through the forest, but the wolf was hot on her tail. The wolf growled again as it started to gain on her. The panda tried jumping over rocks and around trees to get away from the wolf. But the wolf was able to follow her movements with a growl.

"Jhi?" Essix shouted as she started to hear the sounds of the chase. The gyre falcon took flight to find her friend. As for Jhi, the panda desperately tried to get away by running up on the roots of a large tree. But the wolf chased her up. Then she turned sharply with wolf hot on her tail. She zigged out of the way just as the wolf sprang for her. As they came back down on the ground again, the wolf sprang for Jhi again, but she moved out of the way again. The chase was on again as they continued running through the forest.

"Jhi! Jhi!" Essix shouted as she flew over and under branches while searching. She dove down a little closer to the ground as she flew through the forest. Jhi burst through some bushes as she continued running for her lives. Essix was about to pass by an overgrown root as she shouted, "Jhi, Jhi!"

The panda appeared under the root and nearly scared the feathers off the gyre falcon. Jhi tried to pull herself out from under the root as Essix asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" A wide-eyed Jhi shouted, making Essix's feathers blow backwards. Essix flapped up on the root and questioned, "Huh?"

Then she noticed the wolf charging through the brush towards them. This scared Essix as she screamed out, "Whoa!" Then jumping down on the other side of the root she started pushing against the panda's backside. When Jhi wouldn't go through, Essix griped, "Jeez, why do I always have to save your…"

The gyre falcon looked back and pressed up against the panda in fear as she screamed. The wolf gave a growl as it came closer and made a leap for them. Essix continued screaming her head off as she thought that this was the end for them. But as the wolf came closer, a shadow loomed over both Jhi and Essix from the trees. The purple-eyed leopard dropped down from the branch straight towards the wolf. The wolf slid to a stop and looked up in surprise at the arrival of the leopard. His surprise turned into anger as Uraza knocked him flat on his back and they slid back a little. The wolf pushed her head away with a paw up against her chin. The two glared at each other with their teeth bared as the fight commenced. While Jhi tried to pull herself through the root, Essix hopped back onto the root and turned to watch the fight as the wolf pushed Uraza off of him.

Both leopard and wolf were on their back legs as the wolf took a few swipes at Uraza. The two kept a small distance from the other's claws as they continued to try and scratch at each other. The wolf turned a full circle to swat at her with his tail. Uraza took a step back to shake her head of the cobwebs. She jumped out of the way when the wolf tried to lunge for her with his teeth. Then springing towards the wolf, she was able to knock him off his feet. The two were sent tumbling before the wolf was able to kick Uraza off of him. Uraza and the wolf then tried jumping forward with a bite and it made the other jump back. On the final lunge, Uraza then made a leap for the wolf and butted him with her head. The wolf rolled across the ground and Uraza pounced. The wolf was able to spring out of the way as she came down. From the root, Essix leaned down and stroked her friend's back with a wing as she reassured Jhi, "I'm for you, girl. I'm right here for you. Everything's going to be okay."

Jhi tried to look over the root to see what was happening, but couldn't because of how stuck she was. Essix stood tall as she shouted to the leopard, "Get him! Bite his head!"

Uraza and the wolf were currently circling each other before charging towards each other. As they neared, they both rose up on their hind legs again and clung to each other with Uraza bringing her claws down over the wolf's snout. She tried for another scratch as he dodged and made a bite for her ear. The two then faced each other with snarls when the wolf tried to make a few swipes to her head with his claws but was only able to get at a few hairs on her head. Then Uraza tried to scratch at him again while they jumped in a circle as Essix then shouted out, "Go for the jugular! The jugular!"

She hopped up and down in excitement before stopping to turn to Jhi's head. She lightly tapped the panda's snout with a wing and smugly said, "See I told you she'd come in handy."

Then she turned her attention back to the fight. Uraza had run a good yet small distance from the wolf before making one final charge for the wolf and tackled him onto his back. But when his back touched the ground the wolf kicked up with his back paws. The two animals were sent flipping through the air with the wolf coming out on top. They came crashing down and Uraza gritted her teeth as she came back up a little. But the wolf pushed her back down with his paws to her chest. Uraza slammed into the ground with a resounding thump. The wolf stands over her, panting while growling, ready in case she made another move. But the leopard was no longer in a battling move as she looks up to the wolf. She knew of one wolf pup who could have done that. Uraza then asks, "Briggan?"

This surprised the wolf as his features softened and backed away from the leopard. Uraza stood up as Briggan backed a good distance before sitting down. Uraza came a little closer as a smile formed on her face as she asked, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Briggan asked, truly confused about the leopard's identity. Uraza's smile didn't falter as she revealed, "It's me. Uraza."

"Uraza?" Briggan asked as she leaned a little closer to look the leopard carefully. Uraza nodded in joy to confirm it. A smile formed on Briggan's face before he shouted, "Whoa!"

The two long lost friends then ran towards each other where Uraza made another tackle. Like before, Briggan was able to flip them in the air with him coming out on top. When they landed with a less painful thump, he let her get back on her feet and the two rushed forward to lightly butt heads together. As they then started circling each other to see what changes they went through, Briggan then questioned, "How did you…"

"How did you…" Uraza then asked. Essix's face dropped and her wings fell as Uraza jumped in the air and shouted, "Wow!"

"Where did you come from?" Briggan asked her. Uraza was a little lost for words as she said, "This is gr… It's great to see you!"

"Hey," Essix shouted as she hopped down from the branch and onto Jhi's backside. Then hopping down to the ground and questioned, "what's goin' on here?"

"What are you doing here?" Uraza asked him as Essix flapped over. Briggan was confused and asked, "What do you mean, "What am I doing here"? What are you doing here?"

Essix was able to get in between the two and shouted at the top of her lungs, "HEY, WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"

This caused Uraza and Briggan to look down at the gyre falcon. Uraza leaned down to the gyre falcon and introduced, "Essix, this is Briggan." He looked to the wolf who smiled as she said, "He's my best friend."

"Friend?" Essix questioned with her wings on her hips. Uraza said, "Yeah." Then looking to the stuck panda she shouted, "Hey, Jhi, come over here."

Jhi was finally able to get herself unstuck and pulled herself back out. She looked back with a, "Huh?"

"Briggan, this is Jhi." Uraza introduced as they were sitting down. The panda came over as the leopard said, "Jhi, Briggan."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Jhi said, no longer afraid of the wolf. Briggan then said with a small bow of the head and smile, "The pleasure is all mine."

"How do you…" Essix started to say, lost in introductions. Then she remembered what just happened and shouted, "Whoa, whoa!" All three looked to the gyre falcon as she said with a wing to her face, "Time out! Let me get this straight."

Then pointing to Briggan he said, 'You know him," then pointing to Uraza, "he knows you." Then pointing to Jhi she pointed out, "But he wants to eat her," She was still confused as she asked, "and everybody's okay with this?" Then jumping up in the air she shouted while flapping her wings, "DID I MISS SOMETHING!"

"Relax, Essix." Uraza said when she lowered her head down to the bird. She raised it again as Briggan said with a smile, "Wait till everyone finds out you've been here all this time." But his smile fell when he said, "And your mother, what will she think?"

Uraza was surprised as she remembered those same words when she was a cub on that awful day. Trying to ease the tension she said, "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well, of course they do." Briggan argued with a smile. Then she revealed, "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?" Uraza asked with an arched brow. Briggan's face fell as he told her, "Yeah. Kovo told us about the stampede."

"He did?" The leopard asked while looking away. Then wondering she looked back to the wolf asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters?" Briggan asked as the smile returned, 'You're alive. And that means," Then he became really excited as he realized and his smile widened as he said, "you're the queen of Erdas."

Uraza was taken aback by this. But Essix was skeptical as she questioned, "Queen?" She blew a raspberry as she walked between the two and leaned against Uraza's leg while Briggan lowered his head as she said, "Buddy, have you got your leopards crossed!"

"King?" Jhi asked in awe. Uraza was surprised when the panda dropped down on her belly and scooted over to her as Jhi said, "Your Majesty," She came closer to her friend and said, "I gravel at your feet." Then grabbing Uraza's right paw she began to kiss it noisily, "Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"

Uraza pulled her paw from Jhi's grasp and said in annoyance, "Stop it."

"It's not gravel, it's grovel." Essix explained as she came over to the panda. Then with a push to Jhi's snout with her wings, Essix told her, "And don't! She's not the queen." She had a smile for a moment, but looked back and asked, "Are ya?"

"No." Uraza was quick to say. This surprised Briggan as he shouted, "Uraza!"

"No, I'm not the queen." Uraza firmly stated. She got up and started walking while saying, 'Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

Briggan looked at her with confusion as Essix then questioned, "Let me get this straight. You're the queen? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same leopard." Uraza stated with a smirk. But Essix pumped a wing and said, "But with power."

Briggan lowered his head to the gyre falcon and politely asked with a smile, "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey," Essix said, making Briggan and Jhi's smiles drop, as she walked over to Jhi and leaned against the panda as she said to Jhi, "whatever he has to say, he can say in front of us," Then she looked to the leopard while Briggan raised his head and she asked, "right, Uraza?"

"Mm…" Uraza said as she began to think. Then she said, "Maybe you'd both better go."

Essix had a look of complete shock on her face from this. Then raising her wings up she said, "It starts." Then walking away she said, "You think you know a girl."

Jhi groaned as she followed Essix into the forest. As they disappeared Uraza let out a sigh before saying, "Essix and Jhi," she turned her head to Briggan as she said, "you learn to love 'em."

But her face fell as she saw that Briggan was turned away looking sad about something. Concerned for her friend she asked, "What?" Then walking next to the wolf's right side she asked, "What is it?"

Briggan took a moment before saying, "It's like you're back from the dead." He sounded anxious as he said, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." Then he closed his eyes and slightly hung his head as he sounded hurt, "What it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." Uraza assured him. Briggan took a step closer and placed his chin over her head and then said, "I've really missed you."

Uraza was a little startled by his bold move, but didn't fight it and said, "I've missed you, too."

Briggan then moved to where he could rub his head against hers. Uraza did the same and started to happily purr as they sat there in the clearing. The two remained that way while Uraza placed a paw over Briggan's. Unbeknownst to the leopard and the wolf, they were being watched from a distance.

Neither Essix nor Jhi had really left the two alone and were watching from the cover of some bushes. Essix scoffs and says, "I tell you, Jhi. This stinks."

"Don't look at me." Jhi warned as she threw the lush cover off her head. Essix swatted the panda in the snout before saying, "Not you! Them!"

They watched as Uraza and Briggan started to walk off in another direction of the forest. Using her wings she pointed out, "Her, him, alone."

"And what is so wrong with that?" Jhi questioned as she didn't understand. Essix had turned away with her wings crossed as she began to sing…

**Essix:**_ I can see what's happening_

"What is?" Jhi asked, still not seeing the bird's point.

**Essix:**_ And they don't have a clue_

"Who are you talking about?" The panda questioned, starting to feel annoyed.

**Essix:**_ They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two_

"Okay?" Jhi questioned as she still didn't understand. But then she started to put the pieces together as Essix put on a fake accent…

**Essix: **_The sweet caress of twilight_

Flapping up onto the top of Jhi's head she spread her wings wide as she sang…

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

She flared her wings wide as Jhi began to think about what Essix was talking about…

Elsewhere…

**Female Singer:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

Uraza had led Briggan to a different section of the forest. They came over a small rise and found themselves at next to a waterfall. Briggan bounded down the slope with Uraza right behind him. When he reached the stone path at the bottom of the falls, Briggan turned around to wait for Uraza as she soon joined him. She came close to him and made him back up. The wolf moved to the second waterfall and Uraza wasn't far behind as she stared at him through the water.

_The peace the evening brings_

Uraza moved to the opening beside the second falls, and Briggan and her went around the second falls. Briggan stopped behind the third falls and turned to stare into the face of Uraza.

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Both wolf and leopard walked on both sides of the falls before walking along the rocky shoreline. They came to a spot where they bent their heads down to drink. As they lapped the water, many thoughts were running through their heads…

**Uraza:**_ So many things to tell him_

_But how to make her see_

The two looked to each other before Briggan continued to lap the water. Uraza then thought about telling him why she left, but she thought against for she believed…

**Uraza:**_ The truth about my past_

_Impossible, he'd turn away from me_

Briggan stopped lapping the water and noticed that something was on her mind. He began to wonder…

**Briggan:**_ She's holding back, she's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

Briggan lifted his head and looked to the leopard. Uraza then smiled and moved along the rocky shore. The wolf then started to question…

**Briggan:**_ Why won't she be the queen I know he is?_

_The queen I see inside_

Uraza bounded past Briggan, confusing him as he turned his head to follow her. Uraza came running back with a vine in her mouth. Briggan stepped out of the way to avoid being knocked into as she swung out over the water. When she let go of the vine, Uraza fell into the water with a huge splash.

**Female Singer and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

Briggan looked out into the water for any signs of her. He then noticed a trail of bubbles coming to him. He turned his head to see if she was coming up. Then suddenly, Uraza burst out of the water and wrapped her forepaws around the wolf. Then she playfully pulled him into the water with a splash. A smiling Uraza came up when Briggan's head burst from the water with a gasp. Then he swam back to the shore and climbed up. When he moved a couple of feet from the water he panted as it had been a real fright to him. Uraza came dripping out and smiled to Briggan as the wolf looked to the leopard. Then with a devious smile of his own, the wolf shoved her back in with a paw. Briggan took off as Uraza hit the water with another splash.

**Female Singer and Chorus:**_ The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

The sun was starting to set as Briggan raced into an open field with Uraza chasing after him. Their fun caused a flock of birds to take off in fright. It wasn't long until the two entered the forest once again. Briggan came running down a hill as Uraza was right behind him. At the bottom of the hill, Briggan turned and face Uraza as he stood on his back legs. Uraza did the same and they made playful swipes at the other before grabbing onto each other's shoulders. Uraza then put all of her weight onto him and sent them tumbling down a hill. The leopard and the wolf rolled over and over each other as they tumbled down the hill. Nearing the bottom, Uraza kept a good grip on Briggan as she threw them off the hill.

**Female Singer and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

The two landed in a pile with Uraza on top of Briggan. Uraza lifted her head as the two started laughing. Briggan then stopped laughing and placed one of his paws around the back of Uraza's head. Then gently leaning her head towards his, Briggan licked her right cheek. Uraza became surprised by the action as she looked down to Briggan. He gave her a smile that she was willing to return.

**Female Singer and Chorus:**_ Stealing through_

_The night's uncertainties_

Uraza let Briggan stand up again. The two were lost in each other's eyes as they moved their heads towards the other. Slightly moving their heads they started rubbing together as a symbol of their love.

_Love is where they are_

Elsewhere

The thought of losing their friend made Essix start to cry as she sang…

**Essix:**_ And if she falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

Jhi sniffled as she became sad as well. The gyre falcon looked to her black and white friend as Jhi rubbed her nose. Essix wrapped her wings around Jhi's side as Jhi patted the gyre falcon on the back while she took up where she left off…

**Jhi:**_ Her carefree days_

_With us are history_

The two then finished by raising their arms dramatically…

**Essix and Jhi:**_ In short, our pal_

_Is doomed_

The two then looked at each other before bursting into tears. Said tears flew from their eyes in arches.

x

Author's Note: And there is another of my FS and CYFTLT fanfics. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I wrote it. It wasn't that difficult for me to write, but I did enjoy it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
